Jamie Scott
|Last Appearance= |Name=James Lucas Scott |Nicknames=Jamie, Jimmy Jam, J Luke, Jame, Big Game James, J-man |Occupation=Student (St. James Day School) |Status=In Tree Hill |Family Members=Nathan Scott - Father Haley James Scott - Mother Dan Scott - Grandfather Deb Scott - Grandmother Jimmy James - Grandfather Lydia James - Grandmother Lucas Scott - Uncle and Godfather Quinn James - Aunt Taylor James - Aunt Vivian James - Aunt Peyton Sawyer Scott - Aunt Sawyer Scott - Cousin Keith Scott - Great Uncle Lily Roe Scott - First Cousin Once Removed Cooper Lee - Great Uncle Royal Scott - Great Grandfather May Scott - Great Grandmother Brooke Davis - Godmother |Appearances= S1, S2, S3, S4, S5, S6, S7, S8 }}James Lucas "Jamie" Scott is the son of Nathan and Haley James Scott. He was born on their graduation day at the same time as his cousin, Lily Roe Scott. He is named after his godfather and uncle, Lucas Scott, while Brooke Davis takes the role of his godmother. All of Nathan and Haley's friends are close to Jamie and he sees them all as aunts and uncles. Jamie has a great adoration of his father and aspires to be like him, which is something that often inspires Nathan to do his best. Character History Season 4 During her senior year at Tree Hill High School, Haley James Scott fell pregnant. Although at first anxious with having a child at such a young age, both Haley and Nathan Scott grew fond of the idea and although nervous, were very excited for the birth of their child. During her pregnancy, Haley began having serious pains in her stomach and forced her to collapse. As she was rushed to the hospital, the doctor assured her that everything was alright with her child and confirmed that her child was a boy. This news pushed Nathan to win the State Championship. Trying to get the best start to her child's life, Haley played Jamie classical music whilst pregnant, but unknown to her, Nathan played rap music to his child when she fell asleep, possibly relating to Jamie's love of hip-hop and rap music in his childhood. at two weeks old. ]] On the day of Nathan and Haley's graduation June 20th, Haley went into labor during her valedictorian speech. She was forced to stop her speech half way through and was rushed into Tree Hill Hospital. At the hospital, Haley gave birth to James Lucas Scott, named after his mother's maiden name and his uncle's first name. After taking Jamie home, he was settled into a cot with his favorite cuddly giraffe and a bear wearing a Raven's jersey. His parents soon found out that Jamie would only settle for rap music, much to Nathan's happiness. Haley and Nathan also invited Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott to be his godparents, which they happily accepted. With this in mind, Lucas accepted a coaching assistant position for Nathan's college basketball team so he can be to Jamie what his Uncle Keith was to him, which Haley was more than pleased about. The Missing Years looks after Jamie. ]] Jamie is raised for the first years of his life by his father, mother and uncle while they go to college. He was present when his father won his National basketball championship. His first word was ball after he was prompted by his father to say the word ball and his mother to say the word guitar. Jamie is also shown being excited when his family buy and bigger house with a pool. Season 5 As the season begins Jamie is shown to love basketball but his father doesn't want him to play basketball after his accident and he is scared of him when he gets drunk and starts to brake his trophy’s and he goes to lay with his mother. Nathan soon realizes that he failed Jamie by not being there for his soap box derby; Nathan decides to get his life back to what it used to be. He also teaches Jamie how to not be afraid. Nathan also starts playing basketball with Jamie. Jamie also grows close to his nanny Carrie and begins to see her as his mother. When Haley fires Carrie, Jamie tells her he hates her and he wish Carrie was his mum. But Jamie and Jamie talk about Jamie being scared of swimming. ]]soon gets over his feelings about Carrie. Sometime later, Nathan has an argument with Haley. During this time, Jamie falls into the pool, nearly drowning. Nathan and Haley soon look out the window to see him lying face down in the pool. Rushing to his aid, Nathan jumps in and pulls Jamie out. As Haley is sitting on the ground with Jamie in her arms, she angrily tells him that she wants a divorce. His parent's separation upsets him, and he frequently asks Haley when "daddy coming home?". During Lucas and Lindsey party all Jamie wants to do is play guitar hero with his family and is upset when they don't, so instead he play's with Skills (who he is very close to). Jamie is kidnapped on Lucas' wedding day, after he goes to the toilet and Carrie takes him to a motel so she can dye his hair and take him away with her. But Dan saw her take Jamie and when Carrie (leaves because she forgot the hair dye). Dan saves Jamie then Jamie returns home and Jamie tells his parents that it was Dan who brought him home. For Jamie's 5th birthday party his parents throw him a party with his friends. After falling into the pool and nearly drowning Jamie has developed a fear of the pool and doesn't go in anymore but with his parents help he gets back into the water. Season 6 and Nathan watch over Jamie. ]] Haley and Nathan break the new to Jamie that Quentin (Jamie’s close friend) was shot and killed he is upset but wants to go to the funeral where he lays a red cape he made for Quentin on his coffin. Jamie also becomes friends with Quentin's younger brother who is the same age as Jamie, Audre and they both help each other grieve for Quentin. Haley gets a call from a nurse from Tree Hill hospital informing her that Dan is dying. Knowing that Jamie didn't get a chance to say goodbye to his grandfather, she takes him to see Dan after getting a call that he was close to death. However, she did not realize that it was Carrie, who had kidnapped Dan and was using him to lure Jamie. Once there, Haley tells Jamie to wait in the car and goes inside but Carrie knocks her unconscious and Carrie goes out to the car to get Jamie to come out but Jamie doesn't so she gets a sledge hammer to smash the glass but Jamie is already running into the cornfields to get away from her. Haley soon finds Jamie in the cornfield while he is trying to escape from Carrie. As they are hiding, her phone rings from a return call from Nathan. She and Jamie make a run for it with Carrie giving chase. Before she catches them, she is knocked out by Deb from a bottle to the face. Carrie soon regains consciousness and comes at Haley with ax, but is stopped when Dan shoots her. When Nathan gets a chance to play Slamball, which Haley and Jamie watches with trepidation, yet decides to support Nathan. During a game, Nathan gets knocked out of a window by a former rival and decides to give up Slamball as it is and Jamie visit Q's grave. ]]not worth losing his family over. Haley helps Jamie prepare for his school talent show, where he is to follow in his mother's footsteps and play the piano. He wants to do stand-up, and decides to do a mixture of both. When Nathan receives the news that he has just been accepted to the Charleston Chiefs, Jamie is very excited. Haley and Jamie supports Nathan after he makes the Charleston Chiefs basketball team. After Nathan returns home for the weekend, she and Nathan leave Jamie and Andre with Luke and Peyton. Jamie and Haley go to all Nathan's basketball games, and she and Jamie are sad that Nathan doesn't get to play. After Haley tells Nathan to keep pushing, and after Jamie adorably calls his coach and asks him to give Nathan another chance, Nathan gets a chance to play and Haley is ecstatic and so is Jamie. Jamie also develops a crush on Brooke's foster daughter Sam and follows what she says and sometimes gets into trouble for it. When Haley drops Jamie off at school and his teacher Lauren tells Haley a very prestigious private school called the Oppenheimer School has asked to meet with Jamie for him to become a student, which excites Haley since she always wanted to go there as a child. She and Nathan take Jamie there and it's not easy since they have recess textbooks and "mathketball" (which worries Nathan). In the end, Nathan and Haley, with input from Jamie, decide it's best to keep him in his current school. In the season 6 finale Haley and Nathan tell Jamie to watch the sports news when Mouth announces the big news that Nathan made it into the NBA and Haley, Nathan and Jamie all take a trip to Charlotte where Nathan plays his first game for the bobcats. Season 7 on his 7th birthday. ]] At the beginning of the season Haley throws Jamie and huge birthday party to celebrate his 7th birthday were his aunt Quinn came to visit him. Jamie also help Skills work out his problems with Skills. He is the first person in his family to see the magazine claiming Renee was having Nathan's love child. He was confused at why someone would lie about it and his friends made fun of him saying he was going he have a little brother or sister although Nathan assured he the only siblings he would have would be from his parents. Season 8 Jamie becomes curious of how baby comes from. He asks Nathan and Haley and they say the wrong things. His friend, Chuck, disables Jamie's parental lock on his computer, and search "Lady Rabbit Sex", they are caught by Haley and because of this Jamie is stripped of his phone and computer. Relationships *''Family'': Jamie Scott/Family Family Haley James Scott - Mother. Jamie shares a close relationship with his mother, they are pratically best friends. Nathan Scott - Father. Jamie idolizes his father and his career. He dreams one day of being just like him, they also share a close relationship. Lucas Scott - Uncle/Godfather. Lucas is very much like Jamie's own 'Uncle Keith.' Sawyer Scott - Cousin Dan Scott - Grandfather. They shared a close friendship until Jamie found out about Keith's murder. Deb Lee - Grandmother. Deb babysat Jamie for awhile after the Nanny Carrie fiasco. Cooper Lee - Great Uncle Keith Scott - Great Uncle Lily Roe Scott - First Cousin Once Removed Jimmy James - Grandfather Lydia James - Grandmother Quinn James - Aunt. In Season 7, Quinn and Jaimie share a brother/sister sort of relationship. Brooke Davis - Godmother. They share another close relationship. Taylor James - Aunt Vivian James - Aunt Peyton Sawyer Scott - Aunt Career Jamie wants to be like his father when he grows up but is very intelligent like his mother. Trivia Scott, Jamie Category:Main Characters Category:The Scott Family Category:The James Family Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters